leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dewpider (Pokémon)
|} Dewpider (Japanese: シズクモ Shizukumo) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It evolves into starting at level 22. Biology Dewpider is a Pokémon resembling a spider. Its body is primarily light green with six thin, green legs, three of which are used to anchor a water bubble that covers its head, and a gray abdomen with a small spinneret on the bottom. The anime has shown that it can produce both silk and water bubbles from this spinneret. Dewpider has a large, gray face with large blue oval-shaped eyes. It has two small blue spikes on its forehead and a yellow mouth. Dewpider can only breath oxygen dissolved in water. The bubble serves as a means of protection to Dewpider's soft head and allows it to breathe when on land. When this Pokémon comes across enemies or potential prey, it slams its bubble-covered head into them. When meeting another of its kind, the bubbles are compared and the one with the smaller bubble gets out of the other's way. In the anime Major appearances Multiple Dewpider debuted in Dewpider Ascending!, where they were told by their parent to leave the nest and find their own places to call home. One Dewpider got separated from the group and came across . Upon seeing Lana with a balloon on her head from , it developed a crush on her. It then tried to find a new home, eventually finding one near the Pokémon School, but it had to battle a that already lived there. Dewpider lost the battle, but when Surskit evolved into , it happily abandoned its home and flew off, allowing Dewpider to live there. Earlier, it challenged two other Dewpider over territory, only to lose. Minor appearances Pokédex entries and type. Dewpider come out of the water, looking for food. They create water bubbles to breathe and to protect their soft heads.}} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations ( ing and walking)}} ( ing and walking)}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aurora Beam|Ice|Special|65|100|20}} |Power Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Sticky Web|Bug|Status|—|—|20| }} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution |no2=752 |name2=Araquanid |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Bug}} Sprites Trivia * Dewpider can be seen as a counterpart to . Both share the and types and the same base stat total of 269, both evolve at the same level, and both can be found at Brooklet Hill in Pokémon Sun and Moon, taking the place of the other depending on the time, with Dewpider being found during the day and Surskit at night. Origin Dewpider may be based on the , a spider that lives primarily underwater, gathering air into a bubble around its abdomen to breathe and provide air supply to its nest. Name origin Dewpider may be a combination of ''dew and spider. Shizukumo may be a combination of 滴 shizuku (drop) and 蜘蛛 kumo (spider). In other languages and |fr=Araqua|frmeaning=From and aqua |es=Dewpider|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Araqua|demeaning=From Arachnida and aqua |it=Dewpider|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=물거미 Mulgeomi|komeaning=From and or |zh_cmn=滴蛛 Dīzhū|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=滴蛛 Dīkjyū|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Дупайдер Dupayder|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles External links |} de:Araqua es:Dewpider fr:Araqua it:Dewpider ja:シズクモ zh:滴蛛